1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic appliance system, an electronic appliance and a remote controller for controlling the electronic appliance.
2. Related Art
Most of recent electronic appliances including television sets, VTRs, and so forth, are equipped with a remote controller and can be controlled from distant locations. With an increase of electronic appliances that can be controlled by remote controllers, it may happen that a plurality of electronic appliances using the same code system are put in near places, which may cause a remote controller for an electronic appliance to unexpectedly activate other electronic appliances using the same code simultaneously. Especially for camera-integral VTRs each equipped with a remote controller, there is a high possibility that some persons use camera-integral VTRs of the same type in near areas. It is a serious problem that a remote controller handled by a user to control his own camera-integral VTR may happen to operate VTRs of others.
There is a proposal to add a unique ID signal that is exclusive to a particular set of a remote controller and an electronic appliance so that the remote controller can control only the electronic appliance that has the same ID signal.
In order to add an ID signal for exclusively identifying combination of a remote controller and an electronic appliance, both the remote controller and the electronic appliance must be assigned with the same ID. A conventional way was to register a certain ID in the electronic appliance and register the corresponding ID in the remote controller. However, registration of ID in both the electronic appliance and the remote controller is a troublesome task.